


SERENITY.

by bledstars



Category: Naruto
Genre: (not really that secret), F/M, Fictober2020, Fluff, Office Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: Love is the purest form of a soul at peace
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	SERENITY.

The heat wave was really making it hard for him to concentrate on his work. As he looked through the documents that were beginning to stack up on his desk, he felt his heart drop. He understood that it was the end of the war and that there was plenty of things that they had to do to rebuild the village and foster the relationships created after the Great Ninja War, and yet this seemed a bit much.

Shikamaru couldn’t even remember the last time he got to have a proper nap. He dragged a hand down his face and let out a soft groan. He knew the Rokudaime was probably having a hard time too, but then again, he saw the silver haired man reading one of his books the last time he entered the Hokage office.

A knock on the door before a pink haired woman peaked out from behind it. Soon the tired feeling that spread throughout his body melted once a pair of green eyes met his brown eyes. They look like the color of the Nara forests, he thought when he saw them, the deep green curved into a smile as she entered the room. “Shikamaru, the meeting is about to start.”

“Ahh that’s right…” he looked to the side where his work mocked him before turning his attention back to the medic. “Sakura…hows your stack of paperwork looking?”

“About half the size of yours.”

“How?” He said incredulously before getting up from his desk. As she held her folder to her chest, head tilted to the side, he wanted nothing more than to take her away and use her lap as pillow for a mid-afternoon nap. To look up and see her green eyes staring fondly down at him, yes that seemed wonderful right now. And maybe she noticed the tired gaze in his brown eyes, which was why she reached out, her hand glowing a soft green, and touched his shoulders.

The ache that he didn’t know was there suddenly disappearing, he let out a relaxed sigh and leaned into her touch. “You’ve been overworking yourself again, Shika?”

“Not really.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“It’s just…there’s so much work. And while I hate doing it..someone has to.”

“And who better than you.” Her softness, her gentle touch, everything he needed right now. He looked down at Sakura before he pulled her in with one hand and kissed the top of of her forehead where her purple seal was. “Shika? We’re…”

“We are alone here. I just..I just need a chance to recharge.”

“Okay.” She said before setting down her folder on the couch and putting both her hands on his cheeks. Pressing her forehead against his, he felt his heart both rapidly beat against his chest and then quickly calm down. His brown eyes stared at her as her eyes fluttered shut and her lips pursed into a small smile. “Charging starting now.”

And while they just stood in his office in silence, he felt every stressed muscle relax. The headache that was about to appear, fading quickly after. He didn’t know if she used her medic ninjutsu but he always felt better when she was around. When she placed her forehead against his and let his breath become in sync with hers. For a woman that can destroy the earth with her fist, she had a strangely calming presence that he was very fond of.

“We’re going to be late for the meeting.” She said as she tried to pull away only to have his hands that were now on her waist hold her still.

“One more minute.” He whispered softly before he opened his brown eyes to look at her smiling at him. “Okay…I’m ready.”

They kept their relationship a secret not because of the idea that it would bring scandal but rather they didn’t want to deal with their friends asking how it started, when it started, and to tell them all the details. Okay, it was mainly because of Ino. She, who was deeply invested in both of their love lives, would never let them explore the relationship simply because they were two of the most important people to her. If they broke up, she would have to pick a side and she had said countless times, that would be near impossible.

It wasn’t like they planned to get together in the first place. They just happened to spend more time together as they worked on rebuilding the village. It was natural for the Head of the Medical department and the Hokage’s advisor to have late nights in the office. It was normal for them to lean on each other and help each other with work or funding.

The late nights of working on the endless paperwork to them having early mornings together. It became natural for him to pick her up from her house because it was on his way. It was normal for them to grab dinner together and laugh about the stress of work.

Soon, it became nice to spend his off days with her, to plan their schedule around each other’s. To spend days in the forest, whether it be sparring or just reading under a tree. Okay, she would be the one reading, he’d be napping on her lap. And when he opened his eyes to see pink hair falling and a pair of green eyes reading whatever book she was reading, he felt like this was true peace.

He never understood true peace until the moment he woke up from his nap on her lap and saw her dozing off. Head leaning against the tree trunk as she slept. Sunbeams hitting her face lightly, he crafted a little shadow umbrella for them and her furrowed brow eased up and relaxed. He watched her sleep from his view on her lap. He watched her until her eyes fluttered opened and looked at him.

“Did you sleep well, Shika—” Her words was cut off when he leaned up and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and he liked the way it felt to finally kiss her. Something he let his mind wander off to when he was doing paperwork that was below his pay grade and yet did anyways. The lips that he day dreamt about kissing as she talked about her new idea for the medical center for children that focused on mental health. The lips that curved into a soft smile and opened up slightly as she kissed him back. His heart didn't race rapidly against his chest like he thought falling in love would feel like. No, it felt like a calm that washed over his entire body. 

Like he didn't have to look over his shoulder. Like the nightmares finally came to an end. Like he could breathe again. And everything started and ended with her. Her pink hair that was soft to the touch and the eyes. Her forest green eyes that reminded him of the place he always felt most safe. Her gentle smile that reminded him washed away the anxieties that he hid so well. Kissing her felt right. Being with her felt right. She felt right because she was. Because she didn't make him feel like he was losing his mind, rather grounded him and reminded him of home and of lazy days of napping on her lap. 

Keeping it a secret was only temporary not necessary. They were easing into their relationship, taking their time because they finally had a chance to have it. They had time to have a relationship that wouldn't suddenly be taken away from them. They weren't rapidly trying to grasp at every moment because it could be their last. They had the chance to foster and have something special and completely their's. One day they will tell their friends. They will be loud and annoying and it may be a little troublesome. But it wouldn't be an if rather a when. Because he didn't want to lose this peace that he felt when he was around her. 

So, they hid it from Ino. Yes, they hid their relationship from the new head of the T&I department of the leaf village. Which might not have been a smart idea to begin with…but this was also Ino which meant that it was double the trouble. The blonde woman who sat in front of them at the round table. He was seated next to the Hokage, as usual, and being the head of the medical department, Sakura sat next to him.

A part of him was sure that Ino knew, but Sakura didn't want to take any chances. Not yet anyways. She said with a coy smile that meant that he’d follow her lead. Yes, what they had was good. What they had was comfortable. And he didn’t want to let anyone else into their little world just yet. Wrapping his shadow around her wrist, he laced it between her fingers and gave her hand a squeeze. Her eyes widened and she looked to the side to see him lazily look to the front and half listen to whoever was speaking. The shadow hand quickly moved to start drawing circles against the small of her back.

He was bored and it was fun to play with her. Doing things that he normally wouldn’t do because of the troublesome outcome that would happen, he wondered what compelled him to let his shadow wrap itself around her, leaving ghost like touches under her clothes.

She felt herself smile before she leaned to the side and pinched his thigh. His leg snapped up and hit the table. Groaning in pain, he motioned with his hand that it was nothing and when the attention was not on him, quickly gave the smirking pinkette a glare.

_ ‘What was that for?’ _

_‘Stop fooling around and pay attention.’_ she mouthed before she moved her attention to his hand and quickly took it in hers and gave it a squeeze. 

He was wrapped around her finger, wasn’t he? He sighed at the thought and placed his hand on top of his hand and lazily squeezed her hand a few times under the table. At least she’ll let him hold her hand.

Ino raised a brow at the two of her friends that seemed to be having an entire conversation without saying words. Sakura who caught her friend’s raised brow and questioning gaze, let go of Shikamaru’s hand. He must have noticed Ino’s gaze because the tiny change in his expression was so quick that Ino thought she imagined him sulking.

“Meeting adjourned.” Kakashi said with a sigh before rolling his neck back and leaving in a poof of smoke. “Don’t bother me for the rest of the day.”

“I had…something to tell him.” Shikamaru said with a sigh before he slumped forward. Patting his back, a light giggle next to him, he saw Sakura shake her head.

“Come on, I’ll help you with your paperwork.”

“Payment?”

“Dinner.” She said simply as she organized her things and grabbed her notes from the meeting. The remaining in the meeting room watched as he opened the door for her and walked quietly beside her. A comfortable feeling between the two of them.

“Sounds good with me.” As they walked quietly beside one another, hands barely grazing against each other, there was a sense of peace. Even Ino who saw their backs thought that they looked good with each other. Two people that were too smart for their own good. Two workaholics that wanted to make a better future for the village. Two shinobis that looked at each other and seemed to find comfort in the other’s gaze. The blonde wondered if she should whisper the idea of them dating to one of them. They don’t make a bad pair at all. 

Looking around to see that they were now alone, he turned to Sakura, a shadow wrapping around her arm before he pulled her in and kissed her.

“Shikamaru…someone could..”

“I really don’t care.”

“I thought we were going to wait until the new year to…”

“I really don’t care.” He repeated before he cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her lips again and again. “You pushed me away.”

“I pushed your shadow away.”

“Same thing.”

“We were in the middle of a meeting.”

“A very boring meeting.”

“An important weekly meeting.”

Peppering her face with kisses as they hid in the corner of the hallway, she laughed at his childish behavior that could only be described as lovesick. “You’re leaving for Suna next week right?”

“Yeah, they need help with their medical team there and requested for my assistance.”

“Good thing that I have to go there also for an ambassador meeting. We can go together.” He said before he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled at her. “It’d save the village time and money if we went together.”

“You’re so troublesome.”

“That’s my line.”

“Not today it isn’t.” She said with a soft laugh and pressed her lips against his again. “Come on, let’s get some of your paperwork done. I’d rather not eat my dinner at two in the morning again.”

“Alright alright.” He said with a sigh before he took her hand in his and began walking towards his office.”Unagi donburi?”

“Yeah…How did you know?”

“I’m quite observant, you know?”

“To my food preferences?”

“Yeah. Especially since the last night you were muttering it in your sleep.” That earned him a gasp and a slap on his arm. He winced and knew that would cause a bruise but at least his arm wasn’t broken. “What?”

“I do not sleep talk about food!”

“You do. It’s really cute. I think you even drooled a little.”

“I will take back my offer to help you, Shika.”

“Please don’t…I’m literally drowning in paperwork.”

“Then take it back.”

“I can’t…it’s true..you’re cute when you sleep.”

She flushed red and quickly dashed away from him but was still heading towards his office. He laughed before he shoved his hands into his pockets and ran after her.

Yes, what they had was good. It was what they needed. It was easy. It was gentle. It was comforting. As he took her hand into his and pressed his lips against her knuckles, he knew that this was what he wanted. And maybe soon, everyone else could know how much he adored her.

**Author's Note:**

> And day four is complete with this cute and easy shikasaku oneshot. Honestly i just see them having such a gentle and peaceful relationship. I love this pairing so much..but that can be said about me with any sakura ship. LOL Shikamaru being at peace? Being so relaxed? being able to be playful...I really liked writing that for him. He deserved it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Twitter@bledstars


End file.
